villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust
"Trust" is a song from the 1989 DC/Warner Brothers superhero film Batman. It is played by the Joker as he holds a parade in the middle of Gotham City. The song was written and performed by the late artist Prince, with a line from Alexander Knox's actor Robert Wuhl. Lyrics |-|Film= (W,X,Y,Z) it's the man! Yeah, let's see what's going on! Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you 'Cause I want you to be with me Love - you cannot imagine How much I want to give to you Hot - I get so excited Just thinking about all we could do Dig it now Another world awaits us Another power to see Close - don't worry about nobody else From now on you'll be here with me Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you 'Cause I want you to be with me Money - how much'll make you happy? You can have it all if it'll suit you right But nothing, I said nothing can take the place Of you and me kicking it tight, tight! Come, it's easy Just let yourself go - don't put up a fight Sex - it's not that type of party Girl, we're getting higher tonight Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you Cause I want you to be with me 'em! Take the pictures! Gotham's greed! Trust Hot and close, dig it now Ooh, that feels good Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you Cause I want you to be with me Oh, my Lord! When I'm on I feel good Trust (Good Lord) When I'm on I feel good Trust Who do you trust if you can't trust God? Who can you trust - who can ya? Who do you trust if you can't trust God? Who can you trust - who can ya? Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you Cause I want you to be with me Wait, I want you with me |-|Album= (W,X,Y,Z) Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you 'Cause I want you to be with me Love - you cannot imagine How much I want to give to you Hot - I get so excited Just thinking about all we could do Dig it now Another world awaits us Another power to see Close - don't worry about nobody else From now on you'll be here with me Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you 'Cause I want you to be with me Money - how much'll make you happy? You can have it all if it'll suit you right But nothing, I said nothing can take the place Of you and me kicking it tight, tight! Come, it's easy Just let yourself go - don't put up a fight Sex - it's not that type of party Girl, we're getting higher tonight Trust - who do you? Trust - what makes you a real lover? Trust - I put this question to you Cause I want you to be with me 'em! Take the pictures! Gotham's greed! Trust Other Appearances *The full version of the song was featured on the Prince album Batman, which also served as the soundtrack for the film. Gallery Images joker1989.jpg joke.gif Videos Prince - Trust (Batman, 1989 Soundtrack) - www.glianni80.it|Film Trust|Album Category:Movie Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Live Action Songs